Dark love
by lilly-licorice
Summary: A "gothic" Kagome moves to a new city, and a new school. Finding friends with good taste in clothing, they endure many exciting and sometimes scary adventures.Finding love along the way.
1. And I care because?

gothic love chapter 1  
"ughh...first days of school sux...especially when your new." Kagome sighed as she walked towards the front gate of her new school,Wer zum Teufel hat das gemacht high.She laughed to herself that her new school was "who the hell did that!" in german,named after all the pranks that went down in the school's early years.What puzzled her was why the hell was it german. As she ignored all the looks she got from the other students she went on ahead," So what? I dress different, so sue me!" she yelled as she walked past a group of fish eyed preps. 

Kagome was labled "goth", although she diddnt lable herself thats what she conciderd herself closest to be. To-day she was sporting a Gothic Lolita Ruffle Mini Skirt, black and blue striped stockings, blue chrome boots, a tight black shirt that read "Your shirt says princess but your face says troll ", black lace up arm warmers, with her hair in pigtails( give er take a few blue stripes) and a spiked choker. blue lipstick and black eyeshadow in tackt, with blue and black nail polish.

"I don't care if people don't like my clothing, they can shove there finger up there ass for all I care" she mutterd as she walked into the office. "OH!...uhmm...hello? New student I suppose?" a startled old lady behind a desk asked her. "yeah...flew in from osaka..Higurashi...Higurashi Kagome" Kagome droned..not really lookin towards a conversation. "How nice for you, hope you like it here." The elderly woman smiled as she handed Kagome her scedule.

1st period: Tech ed/rm.305 2nd period: LA/reading/rm.401 3rd period: LA/reading/rm.401 4th period: math/rm.314 5th period: Lunch/advisory rm.305 6th period:science/rm.402 7th period: History/rm.300 8th period:Art lll/rm.402

Kagome walked into the hall kind of annoyed, talking to no one in particular she sighed, "Great, great...gimmie a peice of paper in this big ass school and hope I find all my classes myself, smart system keep it up." " And thats why I'm here!" a velvet voice from behind said humorisly, startling Kagome. She swung around and saw a boy a little taller than her, with great taste in clothing...and he was pretty hott himself.

His lip was peirced and He had golden eyes(with black eyeliner beautifully added) and flowing silver hair,accompanied by two cute doggie ears.He was wearing black oversized bondage pants wth many straps, cool five buckled boots, a tight long sleeved fishnet shirt with a giant silver anke on the front,a studed bracelet on each wrist with a few sex bracelets (siver and black) and a chain choker with a mini padlock in the middle of it,& black nail polish of course.

"Hello, Names Inuyasha" He dramaticly bowed, swiveling his arm infront of him, the other streached out. "Kagome..." she said in awe. "Okay enough chit chat lemme see your scedule" he asked politley. She handed it over and watched as a grin formed over his face. "Wow...how ironic...your in all the same classes as me...thats weird...Oh well, its awesome anyways." he cheered. "Whats first period?" Kagome asked, she really hadnt looked at the scedule and she diddnt want to get it out again.

"tech ed...all we do in there is go on the internet and listen to music...its really fun, loosens you out for the rest of the day." He smiled "so lets goooo!" He grabed her hand and they strolled on as if it were nothing. Blushing furiosly stood out on her pale face, but she diddn't mind. This was awesome! Kids in the hall stopped to look at them, deeming them the goth couple. And it was alright with her...and him.

Walking into class everyone paused, looked at the new intruder...holding hands with Inuyasha, & Started whispering furiously. The teacher motioned Kagome to the front...he looked like a hippie. "Hello, I'm Mr.Jentsu , I'm sure you'll like it here, you can sit with Inuyasha scince you're obviously already aquainted." Kagome saunderd over too where Inuyasha was sitting, in a dark corner in the back. The lights were turned off and there was only one window in the class room, but Mr.Jentsu liked it that way Inuyasha explained to Kagome.

As Everlong by the foo fighters drifted in the air, it set a romantic mood while Inuyasha and Kagome got to know each other better. It turned out Inuyasha had six other close friends at the school Sango, Miroku,Koga,shippou,Rin,& his brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha learned that Kagome lived alone with her father , her mother and little brother had "just left one day".

"yeah its hell but hey, its my life..." Kagome sighed. "Well its not all bubblegum and cherry soda for me either" Inuyasha mummbled..."my mother and father died when I was young...Basicly everyone here has a reason for dressing the way they do. Sango's little brother was brain washed and killed her Parents, then his memorey got erased...and she dosent know where he is.

Miroku watched his father die of a curse that got passed down to him. Rin is mute, I don't know why, she used to come to school in brusies...but Sesshomaru went to her house and made it stop. Now she lives with us. Shippou's parents got slauterd so he's living with Sango, he's really tiny. And koga's ENTIRE familly got killed by some psyco lady thats in prison now, but he lives with Miroku.

"Wow, It seemes like all our lives are pretty shitty, but atleast their parents loved them." Kagome sighed. "Yours don't?" Inuyasha asked quietly, "If my dad did he would'nt be hittin me all the time, and if my mom did, she would have took me with her,instead of leaving me with that monster." Kagome whisperd, visibley forcing back tears threatening to spill. Inuyasha looking into Kagome's eyes, full of sorrow and pain.

He leaned over and took her in his arms tightly. "yeah well, were here now so alots gonna change for you." He whisperd We look out for each other, and were gonna look out for you." Thanks" Kagome sniffled hugging him back, "you really cheered me up." "No problem kagome" Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

the bell rang and Everyone shuffled out of the room, "Inuyasha..." Kagome said lingering in the room. "Yeah?" he asked slowly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaving a blue kiss mark on his face. "Lets go to class" she said ,holding out her hand. He grabed it cheerfully as they walked to there next class hand in hand, Not caring that the other students were takeing notice of the mark on Inuyasha's face and the lipstick Kagome was wearing.Or the chemicals that forming between them.

As Inuyasha and Kagome made their way towards second period Sango and Miroku caught up with them. "Hello Inuyasha, Who is this magnetic lady your with?" Miroku questioned pervertedly but got elbowed in the side by Sango. Kagome stepped up "Hello, Im Kagome Higurashi.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome,Im sango and thats Miroku, might I say I LOVE your shirt, thats fucking hillarious!" Sango laughed.

"Yeah...your shirt..." Miroku added on as he stared intensly at her chest drooling. "HEY!" Sango yelled and hit him over his head. Sango being the great detective she is spoted the blue kiss mark on Inuyasha's cheek. "Soo...you guys get ahem close when you met?" Sango asked slyley. Kagome blushed and the only thing Inuyasha said was "Im not complaining about it am I?" "You dog you...how about one for me?" Miroku asked asked pointing to his cheek . Before he could answer Sango hit him in the eye and dragged him off.

"well their a livley bunch." Kagome chuckeld. As she had talked with them she soaked in what they were wearing for the day.

Sango's hair was dyed black with red tips & was wearing a short black pollyester skirt with two little metal skulls at the top, Fishnet stockings that stood dark against her pale legs, A black and red striped shirt,& a pair of black ballerina shoes that laced up. The accesories were one wristband with "that's hot" on it in red, some red and black sex bracelets on the other wrist,& one of those metal ball necalaces. Topped of with red eyeliner,black eyeshadow,red lipstick and black nail polish with red hearts on it.

Miroku was wearing a guy's black and purple bondage skirt , some ring mummy boots, A tight black longsleved shirt that had a purple pentagram on it and purple stockings you could'nt see unless he zipped off the bottom part of his skirt. His hair was down in the front and spiked up in the back. He was also wearing a black and purple thick lace bracelete, a metal ring chocker, purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner, black lipstick and dark purple nail polish.

"Im loving this school's style, nobody cares what other people wear." Kagome lovingly sighed. "If by you mean the teachers don't give a shit we wear lipstick and skirts and all that crazy shit then yeah, but there's a bunch of preppy ass bitches who get their ass kicked often by us though." Inuyasha added in.

"Yeah I can deal with that, If I have to kick ass for my rights, I think I'll live." Kagome evily remarked. "ahh...it seems like only yesterday.. she remonised as she rememberd all the preppy girls and poser "punks" she had to uppercut.

"Yeah, just never unleash that fury upon yours trully" Inuyasha added in uneasily. "Only if I have to" Kagome childed. "Oh hey, are they the others?" Kagome questioned pointing behind him at the four other people coming up the hall. Inuyasha looked back and utterd "oh, yeah...thats Sesshomaru,rin,shippou,and koga." "Hey dog-breath! who's the new hottie!" Koga asked drapeing himself over kagomes shoulders.

Kagome smiled politley and said "Im Kagome, New student." not minding since Koga was a cutie, in fact, all the guys were hot, and the one she suspected to be shippou was cute as a button. Sesshomaru extended his hand and greeted her warmly, something he hardley ever did, letting the others know he accepted her.

Shippou's voice pipped up "Hi Kagome! I'm Shippou! Your pretty!" Kagome smittend, opend her arms "Awwww! Your just the cutest little thing arent you?" she awed as she huged him close. He diddnt mind though. "Thanks! I get that alot." he accumulated. Stepping back she waited to be greeted by the other two. Rin stepped forward and looked up at kagome. She was a little taller than Shippou and looked like a child, but with Kagome that was A-ok. With all the courage she could muster up Rin whisperd a barley audible "hi."

Everyone cheered to Rin, she hardley if ever spoke to anyone. Inuyasha was dreading this, Koga's turn. Deep in the back of his mind, he really diddnt want Kagome to meet Koga, For some reason he got a little jelouse. Koga stepped forward and announced "Morning sexy! I'm Koga, your future boyfriend!" and kissed her cheek.

Blaring up she said "we'll see about that." Not the only one to blare up, Inuyasha was jelouse. "If she wanted you to kiss her, she'd tell you!" Inuyasha steamed. "Slow down there dog-breath, were just gettin aquainted." Koga defended. The others chuckled at the fact that they were already fighting over Kagome without eveing knowing it.

"Yeah we'll we need to get to class!" Inuyasha blurted out and grabed Kagome's hand. "We have every single class togeather!" he boasted. Koga obviously steamed about this said "Let us see your scedule Kagome." As they scanned over it it was learned that miroku and sango in second and third period, rin in fourth,every one in fifth (how lucky)sessomaru in sixth, and koga and shippou in eight.Along with Inuyasha of course.

The bell rang and they scurried off to class. As usual new student greetings were announced and she sat down in the back with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They chatted until the teacher called out "Okay class! Journals! free write! I'll turn on the radio and you can talk if you keep it quiet."

As they all talked occasionally they all wrote about random things. Inuyasha wrote About meeting Kagome and what he thought of her.(hott) Sango wrote that she was sure Kagome and her could best friends, Miroku wrote about meeting kagome (pervertedly) and about how hott Sango was.Kagome wrote about Everyone's cloths.

kagome's entry

I met some new people with cool cloths! Sesshomaru was wearin a regular black shirt with "if the french are so smart, why can't they speak english?", some big, baggy black and pink pants with lots of straps, & some skull buckle boots. His hair is silver, just like Inuyasha's, isnt that cool! Hes also wearing black eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow. He's also got some stripes on his face and a lunar moon on his forehead. Can you say Awesome! anyways he's wearing hot pink nail polish and a hot pink leather claw spike choker. he's got some pink fishnet arm warmers that go up to his elbows too. PINK IS MANLEY!  
ANYWHOO! ( w)

Rin, the cutest girl you'll ever meet was wearing a short tight bondage dress, white gloves that go to your upper arms, black laced elivator shoes, & spiderweb stockings. She had a cute little side ponytail with some hair left down. White eyeshadow and black eyeliner. With pure white lipstick. She also had cute little anke earrings and a necklace with a coffin on it.  
Absolutley adorable. O.o

Koga, a cute sorta vanity type guy. He was wearing a black reflect flap skirt made of pollyester with two red rimmed white stripes at the bottom. And a cute Tail! A fishnet sleeved strap shirt and red and black striped stockings and three strap boots with a zipper under it. He had on a retro black head band and his hair was in a pony tail. And his nose was peirced! Anywhoo he was also wearing black nail polish and regular black eyeliner! blue bla blah blah...Oh yeah shippou!

Shippou was the cutest little thing! He was wearing black and orange knee high baggy buckle strap pants. A black short sleeved shirt with a creepy jack-o-lantern on it and pull up orange and black socks. He had on some mary janes! Isnt that cute? He had a fluffy orange tail! He has orange hair and stunning emerald eyes. with orange eyeliner and black eyeshadow. He also had on orange sex bracelets and a plastic pumpkin ring, the kind you get in cracker jack boxes on holloween. His hair was tied up in a black bow! okay...i'm bored..."

end entry

Kagome sighed and looked over to Inuyasha. He looked up and blushed. "Soo...Kagome...wanna hang out with us this friday? sleep over at my house, and were going to the club too." Kagome flatterd said "I'd love to, where do I sleep though?" "With me!" Miroku added. "Cha, you wish!" Sango grummbled. "Well...my Father was a wealthy wealthy man,and because it was passed down to me and sesshomaru we have lots of space, so I have options. We can all sleep in the living room on the many humongus couches or in my cozy room on the Ginormouse beg I have!"

As all were in thought Kagome got up to put her CD in the player on the teachers desk. As she was inserting Nightwish a clueless preppy girl wen't up to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder. An totally noticable thing that caught the attention Inuyasha, Miroku , Sango and a few other people.

The preppy girl cleared her throught and asked her "Are you...are you gothic?" obviously amused with this Kagome sarcasticly said "Nooo...I dress like this on wendsdays"  
The preppy girl, confused said "but its thursday..." Laughter bursted from Inu, Miroku and Sango. Kagome walked back over to them and said "how the hell did they make it to highschool?"

"The question asked since the begining of time..." Sango giggled. "I've decided!" Kagome announced, I would like to lounge in Inuyasha's room because I find rooms better places to hang out. I don't like living rooms anyways..." Inuyasha filled with glee shot back "Then its settled! My room is the location to be Friday night!"

"So Kagome, what do you wanna do at the club?" Miroku asked seriously."Well...I wanna do Kareoke!" Kagome yelled, "I gots a special song I wrote myself I wanna sing!" Sango obviously down with the Idea said " Yeah! Lets all sing songs and what not!" "Okay, I'll sing something special too." Inuyasha added. The bell rang and they all headed out. "See you at lunch!" Miroku and Sango yelled to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well...time to bond with rin!" Kagome cheered as they headed to math. "I think you'll like Math, the teacher in there is mellow, as long as you do your work she lets you talk and sit where ever you want." "Well...we've basicly been talking and sitting where ever we want the whole day but okay." Kagome humored.

"Oh wait, Here. I gotta go to the restroom so read it in class before I get back." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a note he wrote during free journal.

Kagome came in and sat next to Rin and unfolded the note.

Kagome,  
I was thinking if you would like to stay over Saturday too, but just you and me. I want to talk more and get closer as friends. Anyways You'll like it here, everyone's nice..well..all my friends anyways.But watch out for some guy Naraku.He's bad news, so if he goes up to you don't talk to him. He's a sex crazed maniac. Anyways...Your a really pretty girl, and If you ever need a place to stay, Im here. L8ters Inuyasha

Kagome folded the note with warmness inside and turned to Rin.  
Rin looked at her and smiled. Kagome couldnt help herself and said "You are sooooo cute! Can I have a hug?" Rin blushed and nodded her head. Kagome squeezed her hard and said "Your so adorable!" making Rin smile and blush. "Your cheating on me with rin?" Inuyasha asked jokingly as he walked in. "Dosent everyone?" Kagome shot back giggling.

As they worked on their worksheets kagome slipped a note to Rin as they gossiped back and forth.

Kagome:hey rin, goin to Inuyasha's house tomarrow?

Rin:yeah, but I'll be staying in Sesshomaru's room at night

Kagome:yall two going out? You'd make a cute couple!

Rin:No, he just likes to protect me...I do like him though.

Kagome: If he protects you, Im sure he likes you too!

Rin: I don't know...I wish

Kagome: I'm sure he does! By the End Of this week I'm sure yall two will be going out!

Rin:how do you know?

Kagome:Trust me, by the end of this week, you'll be a happy girl!

they turned in their sheets the teacher said they could have free time for the rest of the period. "So Kagome, Did you read it" Inuyasha asked blusing. "Yeah...I'll go to your house Saturday. "Just the two of us" She said in a funny suggestive voice. Rin giggled and smiled.  
Kagome thought of something to talk about started up a conversation about the new age posers calling themselves "punks"

"Ughh! I just hate it! They wear a "billibong" or "simple plan" shirt and they call themselves "punks". Kagome ranted. "Real punks dont listen to that crap, and they don't represent labels, shit, they don't even like skate boarding!" "Yeah I know!" Inuyasha joined in as Rin nodded "Real punks wear kilts and raggety clothing! They like REAL spikes and there the inventers of Hair dye and mohawks (aside from the indians)! They don't listen to crappy ass soft music like " Lost Prophits" (sp?) and "Good Charlotte".

"Agreed" Kagome said, then added "Real punks would never wear "Vans" and they wore converse before all those fucking preps started making it a trend to "low cut" it and wear them! It pisses me off so bad, Back then Punk was against the main stream, Now it is the main street." "Yeah, back then they diddnt buy their clothes made to look like it had holes and rips in them." Inuyasha spat.

Everyone was fuming awhile and Rin whisperd "punk is dead"  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Rin a little surprized but agreed. Then Inuyasha mimmicked "I'm a hard core punk cause I wear shirts and buttons that say I love dorks"  
They all started laughing and the bell rang. Walking out of class they were obliviouse to the fact that some poser "punks" were listening and were fumming mad.

In the hall they They were walking togeather when a poser punk girl went up to Kagome.  
"Hey, I AM punk, I don't know what your talking about that the new age are all posers! Cause there not!" Everyone waited with amusment for Kagome's expected sarcastic remark.  
Kagome widened her eyes and looked around then said "Shhh! Do you hear that?" the poser looked confused and said "no, what?" Kagome spat "its the sound of no one caring what you think." and walked off leaving a hard core fumming mad poser behind.

"Damn Kagome! Your always on!" Inuyasha laughed as they settled down at a lunch table. "Yeah well...if It has to be said then...It has to be said." Kagome replied smoothly. "What happened?" Koga asked along with the others. Inuyasha told the Tale of Kagome's Incounter with that poser and they all burst out laughing. "You made a funny!" Shippou laughed causing more bouts of giggles.

After settling down they all started chatting and eating. "Im gonna go to the bathroom." Kagome announced and got up. As she was walking away Inuyasha stared after her.

Kagome was walking along when a guy with long black hair blocked her . "Hello, Im Naraku." He greeted in a creepy voice. uh oh she thought this is the guy Inuyasha warned me about trying to be polite but firm she mummbled "Im Kagome, sorry but I have to go to the bathroom, see you around." she tried to walk off but he grabbed her arm. "Good...I'll take you there." He said with a strange sound to his voice. "Uh, no thanks I think I can find it myself." She hurredly mummbled again. "But then how would we have a little fun?" He whisperd evilly and forcibly dragged her into the desserted hallways.

On the other side of the Lunch room Inuyasha had witnessed the whole thing and was MAD. He stood up angrily and Ran after them. The others sencing something wrong followed quietly.

Pushing her against a wall on the other side of the school naraku hissed "My my your a cute one. Lets have some fun." Kagome yelled "get off of me! I don't want to!" Kagome was strong, but he was stronger. "Oh but I want to." he added in and pinned her arms as he started to rip off her shirt. "NO!" she screamed and kicked him as hard as she could. Having no affect, his hand striked her face making her eyes water up .Inuyasha was right...he was so right Kagome thought. She was struggling but he would hit her each time she did.

His arm pinned her hands and her shirt was pulled over her breast, she was scared and angry as she shut her eyes tight. His free hand gripped her chin tightly and forcied a kiss on her as his tounge thrusted into her mouth.Tears streamed down her face as he took advantage of her.  
And this is the sight Inuyasha and the others stumbled upon before Kagome passed out from the blows she recived and the fright she was dealing with.

Without warning Naraku recived a blow in the side that sent him flying. He looked up clutching his side to see Inuyasha huffing and ready to fight, the others behind him, ready as well. Sango, Rin, Shippou and Koga went to Kagome's Aid . Sango pulled her shirt down and wiped the tears from kagome's face. Koga picked her up and took her into the girls bathroom along with the others. Inside Shippou held her head up as Rin and Sango nursed the tiny cuts and bruises. "Damn that Naraku!" Koga hissed as he held Kagome tightly. "He is the biggest bastard of all!" Shippou agreed. "Yeah but Inuyasha and the others are givin him a beating he'll never forget!" Sango bursted out. "I hope he dies" Rin Whisperd viciously.

Shippou noticed small damp spots on her shirt. "Sango look." He pointed out. "Don't touch." Sango commanded The guys And lifted her shirt cautiously. There above her right breast was five nail marks with tiny bruses under them. They were bleeding slightly. Koga and shippou were a little red in the face but were taking it seriously. Rin got damp paper towel and swabed it lightly. Outside they heard yelling." Thats right bitch! Suffer like you've made Kagome suffer!"

Outside Naraku was panting hard as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru stood above him. Sesshonaru picked him up and threw him against a wall, then Miroku jump kicked him and made a tooth fly out. "FUCKER!" Miroku shouted "HOW DARE YOU TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha Picked up the half conscious Naraku And punched him in the face, HARD.  
Naraku's body lay limp. The sight of Kagome's blue lipstick smeared on Naraku's lips made them sick.All three guys panting left him there and went to check on Kagome.

Inside they were all clued in on her condition and they assured the others that Naraku was as beat as he was gonna get. Koga still surpressing Anger carefully Handed Kagome Over to Inuyasha so he could get a few hits off of Naraku.

"Okay you guys, I think we should go home." Sesshomaru announced. "Do we need to tell somebody?" asked shippou. "No...lets just go to my house." Inuyasha added while looking down at Kagome. They all got up and headed out. In the abanded hallway they found Koga kicking Naraku in the face. "Come on Koga, were leaving." Sango called. "Leaving where?" Koga asked giving one last kick. "My house." Sesshomaru answerd back. "We telling anyone were leaving?" Koga asked again. "no." Miroku informed him as they walked out the school doors.

As they all piled into their cars ,they followed Inuyasha to his house. Inside Inuyasha set her down on his bed as Rin got medicine and band-aids. The guys waited outside as Sango and Rin dressed the tiny wounds on Kagome's chest and face, then finally Sango informed The guys that They were going to stay with Kagome in the room. As The guys Talked in the living room Sango and Rin layed down next to Kagome, a little wore out from all the commotion and eventually fell asleep. An hour passed and the guys sneeked a peek into the room. Seeing they were asleep they walked in and commented on how cute they all looked asleep. Trying hard not to notice that they wer lying down with skirts on...and it was obviouse.

"nnghht.." Kagome grunted and lazilly opend her eyes. Suddenly everything came back to her and she sat up quickly looking around. The guys surprized by her awakening shouted "KAGOME! YOUR AWAKE!" scaring the shit outta Rin and Sango and making them jump up. "Damn you guys, scream louder next time!" Sango sarcasticly said in a groggy voice. Noticing Kagome was awake Rin And Sango latched onto her. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as they squeezed her tight. "Where...where am I?" Kagome droned slowly." My house" Inuyasha clued in.

The girl released her so the others could give their warmth. Koga hugged her tightly, Shippou threw his hands around her neck and she patted his head to let him know she was alright. Sesshomaru kissed her forhead tenderly and gave her a tight squeeze. Inuyasha threw his arms around her and wouldnt let go, then finally unlatched and kissed her cheek.

"Wow...you guys were really worried..." Kagome whisperd. "Your our friend Kagome, of course we'd be worried." Sango voiced. "Kagome looked around at all their concerned faces and her eyes filled with tears. "I've never...never had friends like you...had people who care like you do...I love you guys!" She sobbed as they all formed a group hug on her.

"We love you too." Inuyasha replied "we love you too..." After they all settled down Koga Suggested that they all stay there the weekend and skip school the next day. Everyone agreed to it and headed out to theire houses to get their stuff.  
Inuyasha drove Kagome to her house, and on the way told the tale of how they beat the crap outta Naraku. He drove up to her house and waited so she could she gather her things. Kagome hesitated and asked "Inuyasha...can I live with you? My dad..." Before she could finish he replied "Absolutley." She went inside and got all her stuff...everything except the funiture and left a note since he father was at work.

When everyone got back they put their stuff up and settled down. Inuyasha Informed Rin and Sesshomaru that Kagome would be living with them.  
After everyone loosened out and tried to forget the days earlier show they listened to music in the warm cozy living room and did whatever. Sango was drawing,koga was writing down lyrics,Shippou was making a bracelet out of beads for kagome,Rin was napping,Sesshomaru was talking to Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha were talking of random comforts.They all melted into the music that played.Inuyasha said the songs were sung by Sesshomaru & That impressed Kagome.

touched you say that i am too so much of what you say is true

i'll never find someone quite like you again i'll never find someone quite like you like you, like you

the razors and the dying roses plead i don't leave you alone the demi-gods and hungry ghosts god, god knows i'm not at home

i'll never find someone quite like you again

i'll never find someone quite like you again

i looked into your eyes and saw a world that does not exist i looked into your eyes and saw a world i wish i was in

i'll never find someone quite as touched as you i'll never love someone quite the way that i loved you

Kagome instantly falling in love with the song could'nt wait for tomarrow. They were going to do Kareoke tomarrow! And she couldnt wait.Inuyasha was nice and everything she'd ever ask for.While talking with Inuyasha she wrote a song especially for him.It was a techno song but with the right synthasizers she could pull it off. After about three hours everyone decided to head for bed. It was early but everyone needed it.

The girls went into the bathroom and changed into their pajamas. Kagome had a black slip with skull bows, Sango had silky black shorts and muscle shirt littered with Black cats and Rin wore a cute old fashioned nightgown.

The guys had layed down big blankets On the soft floor of the living room for the girls and many pillows. The guys would be laying next to them on more blankets and what not.  
Inuyasha was in his black boxers and a dark grey muscle shirt. Kagome couldnt help but stare, the same with him. They all settled down (with Inuyasha and Kagome next to each other)and put on "Napolian Dynamite". Slowly one by one they all fell asleep in giggling fits of laughter.

(Authors note)Im going to draw some pictures of scenes from the story. If you have a scene you'd like me to draw please tell me.  
Song: Touched by VAST


	2. Lets Sing! lemon

Chapter 2 Lets sing! 

Kagome was half asleep but could hear giggles and suppresed laughter. She felt more warmth than from when she fell asleep, but it was comforting. A bright flash stirred her up and she opened her eyes. Above her Sango, Miroku,and Shippou were holding cameras and a video recorder. Suddenly she was aware of the position she was in. Her and Inuyasha were entangled togeather.

Legs and arm, torsos smushed togeather and heads nestled next to each other.  
Blushing She screamed and jumped up. Inuyasha awoke and turned bright red. The others bursted out laughing and fell to the floor breathless.  
Koga,Rin,Sesshomaru woke up from the noise and streached as Sango hooked up the video recorder into the television." Whats goin on?" Sesshomaru mummbled scratching his head. "We got great footage on tape of the great couple "Inu-chan and Little Kagome-chan!" Sango laughed as Shippou turned on the TV and pressed play.

They all watched with humor, except Koga, who was a little jelouse.  
It showed a shakey camera view then it zoomed in on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome moaned in her sleep and moved a little closer to Inuyasha, Who In return gripped her tighter, After a while it showed Shippou getting close to them and taking pictures. "Turn off the flash! You'll wake them!" Miroku whisperd and they all giggled again. "Okay okay...one more." Shippou whisperd. He took another picture and suddenly Kagome craked her eye open and looked up. Suddenly it showed her jolt up with a cute blush on face. Then Inuyasha woke up, he diddnt move but turned a cute shade of red as well.Then it all went blurry. "Man that was great!" Shippou shouted! Koga a little peeved grumbled "Yeah, Kagome was, but if it were me it would have been better!" Inuyasha yawned and taunted "But it wasent, so too bad."

As Inuyasha and Koga were Growling at each other Kagome laughed uneasily and said "Okay you guys...Lets get dressed! We have a big day ahead of us!" "Oh yeah! I cant wait for tonight!" Sango squealed stary eyed. "Yeah but...what are we going to do until then?" shippou asked.  
Everyone stood around thinking what to do. "Oh! I know! Lets play charades!" Miroku suggested. "Oh yeah! I havent played that game in ages!" Kagome cheered along."Then its settled! Charades!" Sesshomaru piped in. Every one got up and went about getting dressed and what not, then gatherd in the sun room.

"Okay okay I get to go first!" Miroku yelled "But first..." Koga added and put on a CD. "Oh that is so retro." Inuyasha laughed as 311's Down song came on. "okay okay!" Miroku deemed loudly, "Check it out!" He held up two fingers and Sango yelled "Two words!" Then he held up one word and she yelled again "First word!" He nodded and pretended to be in a sauna, fanning him self and pretending to he hot.

"Hot?" shippou asked. "Tired?" Kagome questioned, "No...steam?" Sessomaru tried. Miroku nodded and held up two fingers. Okay second word Everyone thought. Miroku layed on the floor and made a sexy pose. "Bigalo?" Inuyasha laughed and high fived Koga. Miroku made an annoyed face, shook his head and tried again. He strutted around with his hands on his hips and pretended to flip his hair and gave a fake smile.

"Woman!" Koga yelled, sure of himself. Miroku nodded again and waited for them to figure it out. They all sat around and thought.  
"A..uhh...marshmellow? Shippou asked seriously. "Shippou you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, "It's obviously a pigeon!" "Uggh...why are you two so brain dead?" Koga taunted " Everyone here knows its ghost busters three, Gha!" The ones with working brains started to laugh furiously as tears streamed down their face. Miroku Obviously fed up with it threw up his hands and walked off.

"Okay Okay, that didd'nt work out too well..." Kagome sighed, "So what to do now?" "We could go to the park!" Shippou excitedly suggested. "Yeah, I havent been there in ages! And I miss the tire swing!" Koga agreed. "Well...alright, lets go!" Sango cheerd as they all headed out the door. "You know...Today I feel like walking, Its a cloudy, windy day and it feels great! besides its grey outside And you can feel sprinkles, but I don't think its gonna rain." Sesshomaru shared with everyone. They all agreed and started for the park, leaving their old junky cars behind.

Kagome and Shippou Hooked hands and started skipping up the sidewalk. It felt so good today , you just had to go along with it. Inuyasha and Koga watched from little afar as Kagome would smile and laugh, enjoying herself and having fun tripping Shippou as they skipped along. "She truly is a great girl ne?" Koga asked Inuyasha. "Yes...yes she is." Inuyasha agreed lovingly. "You really like her don't you?" Koga questioned seriously yet again. Inuyasha stopped and looked down,looked up and shoved his hands in his pokets. "There is something...That draws me to her...makes me want the best for her..." He droned.

"It's the same way with me, It really tears me up inside when I hear of her pain, see her pain. I really dont know why." Koga agreed. They kept walking along staring at Kagome, Sometimes laughing at Sesshomaru as he held Rin up in the air, making air plane noises, while she held out her hands giggling. Everyone loved when they were'nt in school, Thats when Sesshomaru would show his emotions and play around with everyone. Last time Him and Miroku were doing kartweels in Their back yard, and they accidently crashed into one another. It was Hillariouse.

As Kagome skipped along with Shippou a black car rolled by and stopped next to them. Inside some ugly guy made a cat whistle and said "Hey sexy, wanna go for a ride? Its free and all yours." he said slankely and motioned to his body. Sessomaru, the closest guy to Kagome other than Shippou put Rin down and walked up to the car. "Excuse me, She dosent want to go out with your ugly ass,and I think its obviouse from the vomite she's trying to hold down, so leave her the fuck alone or you'll be dealing with me"  
The guy In the car quickly drove off, then at a distance shot the finger.

"God! Thank you Sess, I can't belive That..That thing was hitting on me!" Kagome exhailed with releif. "Hey, I could just stand there and let that guy think he could actually snag you." He commented proudly. "Ja thanks." She happily replied and kissed his cheek, "I owe you one." "No prob." he nonchalantly replied with a faint blush on his face.

"Who was that? Did you know him?" Miroku asked walking up with Sango, Koga, Inuyasha, And Rin. Too far to hear what happened , they were curiouse. Shippou told them what happened and they all made sickend faces." ewww...I would have threw up,then cryed a little, then threw up again." Sango commented.

"Oh well, lets just go now, the park awaits!" Miroku laughed happiley. "Oh look its over there!" Shippou pointed out and started running for the monkey bars with Rin. "Come on Inuyasha! Koga! Lets get on that thingie over there!" Kagome Yelled and started for the tire swing. "Hey you guys! Lets go on the swings!" Miroku yelled over to Sessomaru and Sango. They all made there way to their destinations and started having fun in the windy, abandoned park.

"Who's gonna get on with me?" Kagome asked as she climed onto the oversized tire with chains attached. Without eveing claiming, Inuyasha got onto the tire with Kagome. "Fine! But Im getting on after you!" Koga mutterd. "Push us Koga push us!" Kagome chanted happiley. Koga smiled at her childish behavior and grabbed hold of the chains. He pushed it real hard then swung it.

Kagome squealed and tried to fight the urge to jump off, not like she could, but the gravity was so intence. Inuyasha made a light headed face and held onto the chains tighter. On the side Koga was laughing as they swung around and around, Trying to keep their bodys from falling off the tire. Finally Inuyasha yelled stop and Koga latched onto the chains and Inuyasha fell onto the ground moaning.

"Oh man...I'm so dizzy..." He managed to say before dropping his face in the grass. Kagome seemingly unaffected yelled "Okay Koga Your turn!" Koga grinned and stepped over Inuyasha climing onto the tire. Since Inuyasha was passed out they called over Miroku to push them. He grabbed the chains and right before swinging it Grabed Kagome's butt. "MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kagome yelled and slaped him when she spun past him.  
Koga started laughing and Miroku stumbled off with a perverted grin.

Koga and Kagome spun until Koga got sick and planted his feet onto the ground. "Aww, why'd ya do that!" Kagome whined as Koga puked into a trash can. Inuyasha feeling better rolled over and weakly laughed at koga ,"You loser..cough...Even I diddnt throw up." Kagome bored with the two green faced guys, went over to watch the contest Miroku, Sango, And Sess were having to see who could jump the farthest off the swings.Shippou took out a camera from his pocket to take the pictures of them as they flew through the air.

Miroku went first, he swung his legs back and forth with great intensity, then braced himself and jumped, his bangs flowing in the wind. He flew a few feet and landed on the ground with his feet planted firmly on the ground. "Whoo! Go Miroku!" Shippou yelled hanging upside down from the monkey bars while Rin nodded and gave a thumbs up. Sango's turn was next, She Pushed the swing hard and jumped on. Getting higher and higher she Let go of the swing and jumped.Miroku stood there wide eyed as she jumped over him and placed farther up ahead of him. "YAY Sango! Your winning!" Kagome cheered with glee as Sango raised her hands and blew kisses.

Miroku red in the face closed his eyes and calmly stated, "Sango...I love your lacy black panties, the cartoon skulls were cute." Sango 's face grew strawberry red and she shook her fist at him. She diddnt hit him because she knew it wasent his fault he saw her panties. Last was Sesshomaru, He smirked and sat on the swing, pushing his boots into the sand. He went higher and higher while his hair glistened beautifully in the air. He stood up on the swing and jumped.

Everyone but Inuyasha and Koga (still squeemish) watched as Sesshomaru gracefully flew through the air and landed way ahead of Miroku and Sango. Everyone cheered and Congradulated Sesshomaru."What do I win?" Sesshomaru asked jokingly, not expecting an answer. "You Get to hear me Sing a special song tonight!" Kagome cheered and started doing a strange dance. Everyone sweatdropped and Miroku clued in "But..You were going to sing anyways..." "Yeah well...Shut up." Kagome shot back and stuck her tounge out.

Shippou and Rin walked up to them and Shippou whined "I'm bored now, I know its a beautiful day and all...well for us atleast but I wanna go somewhere eles now." Sesshomaru looked down and got an Idea. "I know what you can get me for a prize" "whats that?" Sango asked suspiciously "A new skirt!" He replied with glee "And who's gonna buy it?" Kagome asked. "The losers of course." Sesshomaru mocked making an L on his fore head. Sango and Miroku started whining but didd'nt say any thing eles.

"Okay! Lets go to the Mall then!" Inuyasha shouted, coming out of no where dragging a swirly eyed Koga by the wrist. "Okay but I'm definantly not walking there!" Sango pouted "My legs kinda hurt from jumping that high and the mall is way too far away!" "All right...Lets go back home and get the cars." Sesshomaru suggested. They all walked home while Rin and Shippou rode on a passed out Koga's back, currently being pulled by Inuyasha and Sango.

Finnaly at the house everyone climed into the oversized dark blue van and drove off. Miroku driving popped in a Rammstein CD. The song Amerika came on and Koga immediantly sat up from the way back floor bed and screamed "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Shippou, Kagome, and Sesshomaru glared at him. They had been playing a card gard game and were using Koga's back to set them down on. Koga looked at the three people surrounding him and nervously laughed and lied back down mummbling "continue..." Sango called back from the seat in the middle of the van "This song is pretty funny though." and Rin next to her nodded hurriedly.They all chilled to the funny song and let it flow on. Everyone already knew German and English because in grade school it was manditory to know it in all schools. They diddn't mind though because Germany and America had bitchin rock music.

_We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America_

_When there's dancing I want to lead even if you're whirling around alone Let yourselves be controlled a little I'll show you how it really goes We're making a nice round dance Freedom is playing on all violins Music is coming out of the White House and Mickey Mouse is standing in front of Paris_

_We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America_

_I know moves that are very useful and I will protect you from missteps And whoever doesn't want to dance at the end doesn't know yet that they must We're making a nice round dance I will show you the way Santa Claus is coming to Africa and Mickey Mouse is standing in front of Paris_

_We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America_

_We're all living in America Coca-Cola, Wonderbra We're all living in America America, America_

_This is not a love song This is not a love song I don't sing my mother tongue No, This is not a love song_

_We're all living in America America is wonderful We're all living in America America, America_

_We're all living in America Coca-Cola, sometimes war We're all living in America America, America_

Inuyasha in the passenger seat pointed out "over there man" and Miroku turned into a underground parking lot. Everyone got out and stretched then headed into the mall. Nobody took notice of the new comers in the mall because There was a mall especially for punks,emo,goths,ravers,metal heads and just uniqe one of a kind people. "Wow!" Kagome breathed "We diddnt have a mall like this back where I'm from! We just had a "regular" mall with like just one hot topic store." "Yeah Hot Topics pretty cool...but there kinda a sell out...there owned by " The Gap". Everyone shudderd and walked on.

"Which one to go too...?" Shippou ponderd out loud. Everyone looked around and tryed to descide between Vagabonds,Moon Maiden,Black Fly Metamorphosis, Hot Topic,Velvet Garden,The black Angel,Nocturnal Fashion,House of Vamp,Fuckthemainstream,Top goth,and Morticia's attic. The rest of the mall was made of Hastings,Spencers,Anime stores,and book stores, besides the food court of course.

"Okay...why don't we split up and then meet up back in the food court in and hour and a half?" Mirkou suggested, "Your still getting me a skirt" Sesshomaru reminded Sango and Miroku. They started grumbling because they hoped he would have forgot by now. "You know what! Lets all get someone else something! Then wait till we get home and see what we all got!" Kagome Suggested. "Alright that sounds awesome! But lets figure out who gets what for who!" Koga added in. Everyone sat down at the penny fountain and thought it through writting it down on a peice of paper.

who's getting what for who  
Koga-Kagome Rin-Miroku Sesshomaru-Shippou Inuyasha-Koga Kagome-Sango Sango-Rin Miroku(Sango pinned it on him)-Sesshomaru Shippou-Inuyasha

With that settled Inuyasha and Rin went into Black Fly, Sango and Mirkou went into Nocturnal Fashion, Sesshomaru and Kagome went into Top Goth, and Shippou and Koga went into Hot Topic. In Top Goth Sesshomaru was desiding what to get Shippou.  
"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking around, "What are you gonna get Shippou?" "Well...He likes to write about random shit around him in journals and he likes shoes,toys,and posters.So I'll Pick outta a new journal,some posters,a pair of shoes or a toy. " He replied looking around. "Oh oh! Get him a toy! I want him to walk around with a toy!" Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru laughed and they walked over to the dolls, he scanned over them before finding one he thought Shippou would enjoy.It was a girl with white skin and long black hair with pitch black eyes. She was wearing a Old fashion black dress with extera long sleeves and white lace rimming it. Kagome approved and they moved onto Sango's gift. They searched around untill Kagome Found a Cute baby doll shirt that had "The only way to be perfect is to have never lived at all." on it. "Wow! This is awesome!" Kagome ranted, "It's true too." Sesshomaru added in. They went to the check out counter and purchased their items, then headed to the arcade to play games.

Back in Nocturnal Fashion Sango and Miroku were looking at the skirts, deciding which one to get Sesshomaru. A Really ugly poser with flab hanging out of her too small shirt went up to Miroku and tapped his shoulder. "Hey Hottie, Wanna Go to the Food court and pay for our date? Your treat." Miroku Shudderd and said " Sorry but I'm sure My Beautiful Girlfriend would have a problem with that." He gagged, Straining Beautiful and putting an arm around Sango's waist.Sango Blushed but diddnt object "Oh don't worry, you can ditch that Dead weight and leave with this hot babe." The ugly poser giggled refering to her.

Sango was about to say something when Miroku cut in " I'm sorry, as much as I'd like to watch a gorrilla faced poser eat all my food and get fatter than she already is coughwhich is basicly impossiblecough I'd rather stay here and watch my gorgeous girlfriend try on sexy clothes she can actually fit into." Sango started laughing and the Poser's face turned red, "Yeah! I bet You Don't even Like her! I bet You just go from girl to girl and she's just this weeks flavor!" The steamed girl yelled.

Miroku chuckled and said "I Dissagree sascuach, actually she's my soul mate, The only one for me that I would give my life for, and just to add more dirt in your face..." Miroku trailed off and turned to Sango. Right infront Of the ugly Poser, He pressed his lips to Sango's, Her face Went scarlet as many emotions went through her. Feeling Wonderfull she went along with it and started making out with Mirkou. The Girl made a "Arrg!" sound and stormed off. Miroku and Sango seperated breathing hard. Sango looked down blushing and mummbled "Thanks for sticking up for me..." Miroku made a cheesy smile and said " I wouldnt have it any other way.

They went about the store with a emense feeling of warmth in thier bodys and finally found a Reflector bondage skirt for Sesshomaru. Sango spotted a very cute purse with star studs and lots-o-zippers.It was black,silver,and had "dressed for failure" on the front in ragged white lettering."Wow! Rin will love this!" She exclaimed happiley.

After Paying for it Miroku told Sango to wait outside the store for him real quick. He bought a pair of stiched heart earrings for Sango and Wrapped them up. Outside He put an arm around Sango and cheerfully replied "Why don't we go Get an Ice Cream?" togeather they walked over to ice cream shoppe and bought a Banna split.

"How about this Shippou!" Koga excitedly asked holding up a pair of really small black shiney shorts with a rose down one side. Shippou looked over at it and smiled "Hellz yeah, but get stockings with it too! I'll bet she'll like that!" Koga looked around picked up a pair of sexy thigh high Black diamond stockings with two straps, two in front and two in back so they wouldnt fall down. Koga made a naughty smirk and said "Okay! I got her stockings! Now you gotta Buy Inuyasha Something!" Shippou looked around for something Inuyasha would like. "Oh, I'll bet he's gonna want that!" Shippou yelled and raced over to the backpacks.

There hanged a stiff,zipp up,velvet coffin backpack with flat studs on the edges and a Silver cross in the middle of it. Shippou grabbed it with glee and ran off to the counter. After paying Koga yelled," Hey! Lets go buy a whole bunch of games from spencers to play tonight!" "HELLZ YEA!" Shippou cheered as they ran off across the mall.

Rin held up a black shirt that said "Mace just makes me HORNIER" to Inuyasha. "Yes, that is totally Miroku, you should definantly get that for him!" He laughed as Rin smiled and held the shirt against her chest. "Okay, but now I need to Find something for Koga...What the hell dose he like?" Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought so Rin whispered "Rammstein?" Inuyasha widened his eyes and said "Yeah! he really liked that song, so I might as well get him the CD to it! Gee Thanks Rin!" He yelled as he gave her a super huge friendly bear hug lifting her up off the ground. She softly laughed and they headed off towards the CDs. Inuyasha Picked out the CD and a New Notebook with a farie on it for Koga's lyrics, the CD just semmed too little on its own.

Rin was getting ready to buy her stuff when Inuyasha called out hesitantly "uhh...Rin...Could you help me find a gift for Kagome, You know...just as a present?" Rin looked at him and made a genuin smile, she knew he liked her and She thought it was sweet he'd get her a special gift just from him. She nodded and led him over to the women's section. Inuyasha looked over the clothing not really sure what to get. Rin, looking like she knew what she was doing searched through the shirts. Inuyasha just stood by watching when something caught his eye.

He walked over to a beautiful corset dress, the top was Black with skinny white stripes going down it, and straps for sleeves while It Tied up in the front with lace. The bottom was layer upon layer of see through veil cloth with a black and white mini skirt under it. He held it up in awe, Deciding this was what to get Kagome and showed it to Rin. Rin looked as if it were the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and nodded her head in great aprovel. Inuyasha smiled and piled it all up ready to be priced up. After getting their stuff Rin kept pointing to the Food court and Inuyasha checked his watch,time to gather back already.

Koga and Shippou strolled out of Spencers with Two bulging bags of games and other items."Hey what time is it?" Koga asked looking around, Shippou looked at the giant clock in the window of Spencers and replied "Time to go back to the food court." "Already? Damn time flys by fast!" he thought outloud. They made there way to the food court and spotted Sango and Miroku coming out of the ice cream 'shoppe. "Hey Sango! Miroku! Over Here!Time to go to the Food Court!" Shippou yelled over to them. They looked up and sprinted over with their bags. "Already? " Sango asked looking at her watch. "Yeah...crazy huh?" Koga laughed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in an intense game of air hockey when Kagome noticed the time. "Shit! Come On Sesshomaru! Time to go!" They walked swiftly with their stuff over to the food court, "Man I was Almost Winning..." Sesshomaru Mumbled. "No you werent, you were like five points behind me." Kagome chuckled "Hey you diddnt let me finish Kagome!Now then...I was almost winning...In my mind." Kagome and Sess started laughing and walked into the food court.There everyone spotted everyone eles.

They all walked up to each other and Miroku asked "Everyone ready to go now?" "Yeah, I got what I needed to buy and I just wanna go now." Shippou whined. "Alright alright, don't fuss. Were leaving." Inuyasha taunted. Everyone walked out to the van and noticed it was already night time."Man I'm beat...I'm not driving this time" Miroku stated making everyone switch spots. Sesshomaru was driving, Sango was in the passenger side, Koga was in the seat in the middle of the van and Shippou was next to him. In the back on the floor bed was Kagome,Inuyasha,Rin and Miroku. Inuyasha was sitting up and Kagome was lying next to him taking a nap. Rin was asleep also on the other side of Kagome and Miroku was half sitting, half lying down on the other side of him, propped up by a wierd triangle pillow. All the black,purple,and silver bags were at the feet of Koga and Shippou. Nightwish came on the radio and everyone silently listened to the European Woman's Majestic voise as she sang "Nemo".

_This is me for forever One of the lost ones The one without a name Without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever One without a name These lines the last endeavor To find the missing lifeline_

_Oh how I wish For soothing rain All I wish is to dream again My loving heart Lost in the dark For hope I'd give my eveything_

_My flower, withered between The pages 2 and 3 The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path Sleep with angels Call the past for help Touch me with your love And reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish For soothing rain All I wish is to dream again My loving heart Lost in the dark For hope I'd give my eveything Oh, how I wish For soothing rain Oh how I wish to dream again Once and for all And all for once Nemo my name forevermore_

_Nemo sailing home Nemo letting go_

_Oh, how I wish..._

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. He really did...have feelings for her. The Van pulled up into The drive way and Inuyasha woke up Kagome and Rin. Miroku streached laying down and everyone piled out of the car. "Okay everyone! Time for Presents!" Shippou yelled causing everyone to Liven up. "Yay! Presents!" Kagome screamed as everyone ran into the house. Inside Sesshomaru's Gigantic room Everyone made a circle around the shopping bags, not including the two from spencers. They all dumped out the contents and sorted them out.  
Koga went first and handed his gift to Kagome. "Here you go Kagome, Hope you like them!" Koga exclaimed proudly as he handed Her the shorts and stockings. "Wow! These are cooool!" Kagome yelled starry eyed as she held up her clothes. All the girls thought they were cool too but only the guys noticed that they were very tiny for a perverted reason, even though no one said anything.

Next Rin handed over the shirt she picked out for Miroku. He read it out loud and Laughed along with everyone eles. "Thats like..your life story!" Shippou huffed as tears streamed down his face. After every one calmed down they went on to the next gift. Shippou awaited eagerly as Sesshomaru pulled out something from behind his back. "SUGOI!" Shippou yelled as he latched onto the doll, "Thanks Sess! Your the best!" he squealled hugging the doll. Everyone awed and then waited for the next gift.

Inuyasha got out his gift and explained " It seemed to little for just the CD alone" as he gave Koga the Rammstein CD and the journal. "Nice! Thanks Inu man, these are awesome" Koga yelled as he looked over the items. Kagome Smiled broadly and took out her gift. "Here you go Sango! Its every thing you'd every want outta a quote!", Sango took the shirt and looked over it with immense happyness. "Oh my God! This is this best shirt ever!" She screeched giving her a humonga hug. Sango let go and stated seriously "My turn..." and looked over at Rin.

Sango took out the purse from the bag and handed it to Rin. Rin gave a actual teeth showing smile and kissed Sango's cheek. Every one Smiled as if it were contagiouse and moved onto the next item. "You had better got me a good skirt!" Sesshomaru taunted mockingly at Miroku and Sango. "Oh,but we did!" Miroku smiled and threw the skirt on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru pulled it off and screamed like a girl "Oh My God! This is So Cool! I Can't wait to wear it!" as he held it up to himself.

"And last but not least, my gift!" Shippou boasted, "Get ready Inuyasha, drum roll please." He made a "dun dun da dun" noise and held up the back pack. "Holy crap! This is the shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the backpack "Thanks Shippou, the is the best gift you've given me!" Every one obvliously satisfied with thier presents put their things aside to see what Koga and Shippou bought. "Koga laughed out "Don't everyone all thank us at once." as he and Shippou dumped out the contents of the bags. There spread out on the floor were games, candys,and many other props.

Everyone searched though it and stacked them up. In all They had bought a twister game, truth or dare cards, chocolate and strawberry pokey, yam yam, Strip poker, Neclace glow sticks and bracelets, stupid quizzes, A "How good are you?" board game and A "Trampolen set ups." game. "So what do you wanna do first?" Mirkou asked looking through the stuff. "No! The club first Miroku!" Kagome yelled and stomped her feet. "Oh right! We should be getting ready huh?" Inuyasha asked looking around. "Yea...and im gonna wear my new skirt!" Sesshomaru boasted. "Come on everybody! Lets get dressed and ready!" Sango yelled. Everyone was walking off when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's Hand "Huh? What is it Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him. Inuyasha put his finger to his lips and made her follow him to his room where he had put the present he bought for her earlier. He led her inside and closed the door. "Whats this all about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked politley looking around with curiosity. "Kagome...your..a good friend..even though we've only known each other for about a couple days and uhh...I got you a gift."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned and produced the most beautifull dress she had ever laid her eyes on. "Here..I bought this for you." Inuyasha blushed looking down "Oh! Inuyasha, Its perfect! Thank you Thank you!" Kagome squealled in awe and latching herself onto him. "Oh..uhmm...I thought you'd like it." Inuyasha stutterd in shock. Kagome backed off and pulled it up to herself "Im wearing this tonight! Oh I gotta get dressed, gotta hurry get ready!" She yelled and ran off to the bathroom. Laughing, Inuyasha scratched his head and shook his head "She's absolutly adorable."

1 hour later  
"Okay Lets go everyone!" Sango yelled from the door way as everyone came running down. "Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked looking around, "Coming!" Kagome yelled from the other room and walked in casually. Gasps were echoed through the room as every one started at Kagome. She was stunning. The dress fit her like a glove, and the gloves she was wearing made her look elegant. Her hair was up in an clip with her hair flowing down from the top, and her make up was designed beautifully. Her elevator mary jane sraped shoes looked awesome with her pale legs. "Woah man...you look sexy!" Koga blushed getting a rise.

"You do look very beautiful Kagome." Sessomaru added in while Inuyasha and Miroku stared with open mouths. Shippou Rin and Sango went up to her to touch the dress and compliment her some more. "Okay lets go everyone!" Kagome yelled, wanting very badly to sing already. Everyone piled into the van and headed drove to the "gothic" club in town. "Jah! Lets go!" Sango cheered as they all headed inside, all the guys oogleing Kagome, Sango, Rin and even some of the guys. Inside it was dark and a strobe light was on, making everything look cool and pretty, the wall were shiney, like trash bags and puffy,with yellow caution tape on it.One the stage some guy was singing not to well, but he was trying, and that diserved some points. Everyone sat down in a big booth and orderd a couple drinks and started to talk about things going on in thier own little worlds. "Oh! I love this song!" Shippou yelled and dragged Rin off to the dance floor as Miroku did the same with Sango. Sesshomau, Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha just lounged there and listened as "Helena" by My Chemical Romance danced around the room.

_Long ago Just like the hearse, you died to get in again We are so far from you_

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know And what's the worst to take, from every heart you break (heart you break) And like a blade you stain Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome mouthing the words...god she's breath taking

_What's the worst that I could say Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight out on the dance floor Mirkou and Sango moved soothingly at a rapid pace, watching each other...longing for each other...and not knowing it_

_Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again We are the very hurt you sold And what's the worst to take, from every heart you break And like a blade you stain Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Kagome listened to the song...Alluring...sad perhaps? It reminds her...

_What's the worst that I could say Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight_

_Well, if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight_

Inuyasha knew this part...it was majestically depressing in a loving way...Kagome? Shippou and Rin were slow dancing...what a cute couple...even Sesshomaru thought.

_Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then We'll meet again, when both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I could say Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight_

_Well, if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight_

Kagome got up and streached, "My turn." They watched as Kagome dissapeared into the crowd and Koga let out a "Huuuuuuuh?" sorta noise. "Whats she up to exactly?" Sesshomaru asked looking for her in the crowd, " Maybe she went to dance?" Inuyasha suggested as they sat there pondering, but their thoughts were quickly clouded out by the DJ announcing something. "Okay everybody! As you know its not my style to let peoples talents go un-noticed even if they dont got any! Joking, but seriously give it up for the next person to sing, along with the help of my special DJ'ing skills cough and my synthasizer cough is..." The DJ paused to look at a pice of paper in his hand then announced loudly "Kagome Higurashi!"

Sess, Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other a little bewilderd and walked up to the stage. There stood Kagome, looking as cute as ever, a little nervouse holding the microphone. The lights dimmed out again and the strobe light flashed lazily, making Kagome even more georgouse. The music played through the air and Kagome stood with her eyes closed, finally opening them, started singing a slow techno love song.

_Baby, your making me want you.  
And baby, your making me love you.  
We're in the city, city.  
Making me want you.  
We're in the city, city.  
Making me love you, making me care._

_Do dooh, do dooh, do dooh, do dooh.  
Da da dum, da dum, da dum._

_Baby, your making me want you. ( want you. )  
An baby, your making me love you. ( love you. )  
We're in the city, city making me want you. ( want you. )  
We're in the city, city, city making me love you. ( making me love you. )  
Making me care. ( making me care. )_

_Do do dooh, do dooh do do, do doo dooh, do dooh.  
Da da dum, da dah.  
Do doo dooh, do doo dooh (gave up on doo's and dahs at this point)_

_Da dum._

_( want you. )  
( love you)  
( want you. )  
_Inuyasha watched as she sang, her face passionate, her voise like velvet, her body swaying in the flickering light, making him want her

_In the city your footsteps float in the air in the city at night there's no one else there in the city see all the old streetlamps again in the city they took all the new ones away you wind down a window to let in some light through the middle of glossum billboards at night and pausing to catch your breath in the rain in the city your home again again._

_Do dooh etc. x4 Da dum._

_Da dum._

The song died out and everyone claped yelling comments and what not. Kagome looking a little red, but clearly proud of herself nodded her head and headed off stage. All her friend surrounded her and yelled things like "That was awesome!" and "You rock!" but she diddnt notice Inuyasha climing onto the stage, prepairing to sing a song of his own, a song for tonight, a song for Kagome. Inuyasha sighlently talked with the DJ as everyone still threw all sorts of compliments to Kagome. All of the sudden they heard a gutair string and Turned to see Inuyasha on stage this time, and before starting, winking at Kagome. Kagome walked up to the front of the stage along with the others to walk as Inuyasha sang his heart, his heart out only for her.

_It's a beautiful night for feeling lonely A beautiful night for being afraid So raise your hands, you one and only's You one-of-a-kinds who feel this way_

_I don't want to talk, don't want to explain it I don't want to fuck and I don't want to fight It's only a feeling, it's fleet and fading It's all over the world, and it's only tonight_

_Cause it's a beautiful night, beautiful night, yeah Beautiful night, beautiful night to be here Kagome watched Inuyasha, he looked stunning, and his voice was wonderfull, the lyrics were magnetic and she could'nt stop the feeling brewing inside of her, feelings for only Him._

_It's a perfect time for being wasted A perfect time to watch the stars So throw back your head Come on, embrace it It's a beautiful night, wherever you are_

_It's a beautiful night Beautiful night, yeah Beautiful night Beautiful night to be here_

_All good things will come to you Maybe tonight, maybe tonight it's the truth I don't know_

_All good things to those who dream Maybe tonight, maybe tonight we'll find peace God I hope so_

_So raise your hands, raise your hands..._

_All good friends, they stood by you And one at a time, one at a time they fell down They fall down_

_All your fears are coming true and This is the time, this is the time of your life That defines you_

_So raise your hands, raise your hands..._

_Under the stars I'm alone among strangers Confused, connected, diffused and alive Maybe the future will smile on us Maybe the future is here tonight Cause it's a beautiful night, beautiful night, yeah Beautiful night, beautiful night to be here Beautiful night (8x)_

_The crowd responed wildly by scre_aming "Yeah!"s and other one or two word compliments. He backed down and walked up to Kagome. They stood there and stared at each other, knowing what they were feeling was real, Knowing they couldnt ignore it. Inuyasha reached out and Embraced Kagome tightly,and her returning the hug infront of a watching crwon including their friends. Noticing the private moment Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing Sango and Rin dragged off the guys to the booth and left them alone.

"You wanna go home now" Inuyasha asked already knowing the answer to it, Kagome nodded and they walked off to the guys at the booth. "Were gonna go on and head home you guys." Inuyasha informed looking at Kagome. "But how will you..." Sango trailed as Inuyasha cut her off, "We'll take the bus." Before anyone could say anything they headed out the door and into the moon light. They sat on the bench and waited for the bus, meanwhile just enjoying each others company untill finally it pulled up and they climed in.

Settling in Kagome finally broke the silence, "Inuyasha? I have this feeling...Strange feeling I've never felt before when I'm with you. My tummy starts to flutter and it makes me want to laugh, it tickles and makes me want to just laugh. I can't really explain it, but the feelings there alright." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she looked up. He stared hard and spoke "I know what you mean, I feel it too...This passion...it overwhelms me...and I can't take it anymore...I want to sooth this urge I have...urge for something I don't even know what is...but how?"

They stared at each other with loning in their eyes, where do we go from here? They both wonder. Inuyasha lowerd his head slowly and Kagome rised hers at an angle. Her lips brushed his and they became one as they ingufled in the passion growing within them, such a magical moment and feelings growing so high. Nothing could explain this felling of nirvana. The bus stopped and they broke apart lightly blushing." Lets go..." Inuyasha whisperd as they got up and hand in hand walked off the bus and inside the house.

"Lets lay down" Kagome suggested as they walked into his room. "I Gotta change into some night clothes anyways." Kagome went over to her clothes all packed up and picked out one of her more revealing nightgowns. It was a pink see through slip with fuzzy black stuff on the bottom, along with bunderwear shorts and a lacy black bra. She walked into the bathroom to change while Inuyasha changed into some regular black boxers with shiney skulls on them in the room.

Kagome walked out of the restroom and Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome!" "What? I thought you'd like it." Kagome whisperd shyly, "Oh, I like it alot..I fact I love it!" Inuyasha agreed wide eyed as Kagome layed down on the bed. Inuyasha turned on a burned mixed CD and "blue" by eiffel 65 came on. He jumped down onto the comfortable bed next to Kagome, The room was a little cold but the bed was warm, so it was all good.

Kagome sighed and snuggled up to Inuyasha. "Are we like..going out know?" Inuyasha asked embarassed while Kagome giggled. "I guess so...But what will the people at school think?" she asked jokingly, "Psssht, who gives a shit what those sheep think." Inuyasha spat and put his arm around Kagome. Light from the moon was peeking into the curtains and there was enough shineing to see each other. They stared at each other just like before, feeling the warmth of love in there stomachs. Kagome rolled ontop of Inuyasha and lightly kissed his lips, he responded but setting his hands on her hips. Inuyasha pushed the envalope a little and licked her lips moaning for an entrance into her mouth.Kagome gave in and they strated to play tounge hockey, enjoying themsleves greatly. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's Heat rising and moaned lightly as he started to grind on her. Moaning and grinding Kagome broke away and whisperd "Do you really want to...?" Inuyasha red and panting hissed a yes.

Kagome removed her slip and threw it aside as Inuyasha watched growing hard. They returned to a lip lock again and Inuyasha ran his hands over her breast, onto her back and unhooked the bra. Kagome's breast, pale and beautifull were cupped by Inuyasha's hands as she gasped lightly. He sprinkled Butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Lacing her hands into his hair she moaned and rocked making him shudder and grab her hips tighter.Kagome slipped off him and he disgarded his boxers revealing his rather large member to her. Kagome blushed and let him pull off her panties. Both naked in bed under the sheets Kagome layed back down onto him.

Inuyasha slipped his hands down her stomach and enterd her woman hood, She gasped loudly and writhed with pleasure as he moved his hands in and out of her. Light with sweat Kagome moaned and finally gave a satisfying shudder. Removing his fingers Kagome lowerd herself to his manhood and kiss it lightly making him squirm excitedly. She ran her tounge up it and he made a begging noise so she finally swollowed it whole in her mouth as he thusted lightly at the pleasure he was feeling. Stroking and sucking Kagome got wetter at the tantalizing noises Inuyasha moaned out as he petted her hair.

Cumming into her mouth Inuyasha silently yelled and pulled her up to his mouth. Visiously making out Inuyasha enterd Kagome slowly and started moving in and out then builing up speed making them both make loud funny noises.After a long time Inuyasha could feel himself comeing and yelled" **KAGOME**!" Kagome scrunched her eyes and felt herself also start to come. "**INUYASHAAAAAA**" She yelled as she came with a burst of sensational feelings, as did Inuyasha. Huffing and puffing He made one final thrust and finally slid out of her. Both panting and clutching each other They lay ther listening to "dont speak" by No Doubt. Inuyasha turned to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Kagome...I love you." She smiled and nestled her head under his chin, "I love you too Inuyasha." Laying there they stayed up a little longer talking about their growing relationship, about school, and about How the guys will react. Silence setting among them they lay there togeather and finally fell asleep in the comfort of each other. Waiting to see what was instore for the next day.

Amerika - Rammstein

Nightwish - Nemo

My chemical Romance - Helena

Saint Etienne- in the city

burden brothers - Beautiful night

please give suggestions for fanart I could draw from the story, Im happy to make you happy.  
I love Blue...


End file.
